Brigth Eyes
by Val23TB
Summary: This is my first story, hope you like it :) i changed the name of Lou for Logan, because i love Logan Lerman, and Lizzy it's a invented character.


Lizzy wasn't a ordinary girl, she was kind of unique, she loved stay in home adn watch some TV or read a little, but she loved partys too, she had some friends but she only felt safe with her best friend, Lizzy look handsome at some guys, but she just never fall. She had a normal family, her brother, her little sister, mom and dad, but all this change when she feels that her life need a little of funn.

*** two years ago***

-Mom you can't do this to me!- Lizzy was crying in the floor, she feeling so bad for all she made, she never tough that all her family will done over for her blame.

-Lizzy, you found it, it's your blame -she said with some tears- we do this because we love you, will be some years, then you can back, star a new life, even if you want stay in New York, we will support you.

-Well, you should support me here and no take me away to rehabilitation center in the other side or the country, we are in L.A. mom! L.A.!, i have my friends here, the school, my life, i have you guys my family, i don't want be far of this, please mom i want stay here.

-Why did'nt you think about that before be a drug ?! no turning back, you go tomorrow- Mrs Campell said and go out of the room, she felt bad for her daughter but in the inside she knew that was the only thing to do.

***Today***

Lizzy in the garden of " The Ligth" the rehabilitation center when her parents tough she will be better, was thinking about how she lost her amazing life, now she just had some clothes and homework to do, was hard for her that at fiveteen her life turn around, now she feels alone, she doesn't know anything about her family since six months ago, and all for the moment she life will better if she used drugs, that fuckin drugs done her life, and all that friends she tough that she had, all disappeared, now she only has her best friend, Linee, through the distance, she stay with her, she visited two or three times in th year, and every month get a letter from her, Lizzy doesn't forget how Linee tried to move away of her others "friends", Linee always knew that they were not good for her, and she was rigth but now it's late for regret, now she has seventeen, her life suck, and just count with one person in all the world.

Lizzy decided get into the house and go to her room, soon, the new wardens will come and all the patients will meet them, so going to the house she saw all al ready for the meeting, but she doesn't mind, after all she will see all this people for one more year so...

one half hour after she go out of her room, and walk to the pincipal room and take sit, by her side was another girl maybe a little older than her, but still young, she was new and Lizzy can see her hare for the place and the people, and she understand when she comes here, she felt worst than now, the meeting star, all the new wardens were passing and she just was watching adn trying to remember their names, but you know it's one of that kind of miracles, when she saw the last, Logan, was his name, she was so handsome, tall, dark hair, beautiful smile, and blue eyes, that were really really expressive, inside of that blue she can see kindness, love, covert, she felt that the whole world stop for see that lovely eyes, but then she come back to the reality when she note him, looked at her, with a mysterious face, then the president of "The Ligth" star to say the farewell and order everyone go to their rooms.

Lizzy was in her room, thinking about this guy, he saw young, why he wants work in a place like this?, she saw him smile, and was like a tremor, she saw him looked at her and was like earthquake and tsunami all together, she wonder what has this guy, beyond his seeming, he has something, and she wnats to know what it is, wait, what was happen here? whay she cares this guy? she only know his name, wdoes she like? does she fall?

All this questions were in her head. and suddenly someone knoc the door

-Who?-

-The warden- said a deep voice.

-Pass- She tough in any of all the wardens except for Logan, but like always the life gives you surprises.

He came in, and for a couple of seconds they look each at other till the moment turn uncomfortable. -Amm i just wanna say good day and see if all it's okay- said Logan trying to look everywhere but not her.

-Yeah, it's okay, always do i guess - Lizzy said trying to look disiterested

-Ah okay, and my name is Logan by the way-

-Lizzy- she said with a little smile

-the pleasure is yours- both said at the time.


End file.
